In recent years, as the performance of automated analyzers has been improved, even low-concentration components have become able to be measured by the automated analyzers. Furthermore, as the volume of specimen has been greatly reduced, and as throughput thereof has increased, it is difficult to effectively wash a specimen nozzle within a short time.
Therefore, as a technique for reducing inter-specimen contamination, JP-A-2000-055926 is known in which a processing for washing a specimen nozzle is performed separately from a general washing processing before a new specimen is pipetted.